shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Regulus Eradica
Regulus Eradica (感情根絶 Regulus Eradika, literally meaning "Emotional Eradication") is a mutation that occurs in members of the Mahora Tribe; a group of humans who were genetically altered and said to have existed almost a century ago and have become near extinct. History Decades ago, the Mahora Tribe came to a internal conflict within the tribe and ultimately decided to split the family into two distinct sides that walked different paths. One side (known as the "Resistance" led by Yonmaru) believed in absolute power and wanted nothing more than to fit in with society despite being considered Demons. The other side (known as the "Nexus" led by Bellmaru) coveted more power and wanted to use the Mahora Tribe's gifted strength to make others bow down before them. It was through this feud that Regulus Eradica was born thanks to the WG when they experimented on them during their capture. The technique was first used by Ranmaru's father Yonmaru during a battle with Bellmaru and allowed him to take the lead in the war thanks to his unstoppable powers. Description The technique, or a better name to call it "mutation" is called "Emotional Eradication" which was dubbed by Yonmaru because during his first transformation, he felt calm, collected, and a sense of nothingness. This led to the conclusion that Regulus Eradica was a defensive mechanism that his body came up with if the painful memories of what the WG had done to him ever resurfaced. He later went into more detail when he grasped and fully mastered RE, being able to go into it at will instead of being near the brink of death. During battle, when a Mahorian loses themself when he is caught up in the battle or comes near to death and is in critical state, the nerves will send electric impulses to their system that will cause a "flashback" to occur. In that flashback, the vague and blurry memories of the WG's experimentations will plague their minds, causing them immesne physical trauma and stress. This stress, added on with the mental instability will automatically shut off their minds at will and will soothe their minds by removing all and everything that troubles them. This is only the first stage however, as their bodies experience a radical change as well. Any child that is born from a Mahorian that was experimented on will have a chance of inheriting the "Switch Gene" (as Ranmaru described it) passed into them which may or may not surface during their lifespan. The Switch Gene is the DNA required of a Mahorian to access and go through the process of obtaining Reguslus Eradica however, there is only a 1/10 chance of the gene being inherited. This explains why out of all the Mahorian's that are still alive, only three of them inherited the switch gene and have mutations that are similar to that of their ancestors (Yonmaru's mutation involved a change in eye color, hair color, the ability to expel electrical surges from his body, and the extension of his hair all the way down to his hips). Those who do not inherit the gene (such as Scott D. Misty) are not able to use Regulus Eradica. Appearance The most notable and significant changes that are present with Regulus Eradica are the change in pupils and hair color. When Regulus Eradica is activated, a Mahorian's usual red hair color will drastically change in color. Powers and Abilities Trivia *The name Regulus Eradica was thought up by Cooljoshua567 when he was thinking about renaming "Mahora Erabia" as it was too close to "Magia Erabia" which is what the technique is called in it's original manga, Negima. *Every Mahorian has the potential to use RE but only a select few have the capacity to mutate into two or more states. Scott D. Ren and Scott D. Rio are the only users capable of doing so. *It is unknown whether or not Misty can or cannot use RE, but she does have the potential to do so due to the fact that her Great aunt Bellmaru was capable of doing so. *CJ has literally spent hours trying to make Regulus Eradica viable but it still does sound like a stretch in the OP universe. Gallery The thousand bolts i by everlastingdarkness5-d5c6qfv.png Magia-erebea.png Midnight Mode.jpg Magia erebea by defchef-d30ldoj.png Regulus Eradica Full Mode.jpg negima_208_dark_negi.jpg Rsz_13 (1).jpg negima_movie_style_by_ar_ua-d41acsz.jpg Rio using Raiten mode.png Site Navigation Category:One World Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Fighting Styles Category:Mahora Tribe Category:Scott Family